Eternamente
by Lyan Chambers
Summary: O som da voz dele ecoaria eternamente na mente dela. - AceRobin - Presente de aniversário para Nanase Kei


**Eternamente**

Ele está vivo.

Por enquanto, esse é o único pensamento que assombra sua noite, enquanto se prepara para dormir. Mas mais importante que isso; ele está vivo e adormecido bem na frente dela. Ele podia – devia – estar morto, mas não está. E ela acha que isso é um alívio, que isso é _bom_, mas não sabe definir exatamente o porquê.

Nico Robin é uma mulher inteligente. Os olhos refletem incontáveis tonalidades de azul _(Ace jamais conseguiria acompanhar todos os tons)_, enquanto o encara adormecido sobre o sofá do observatório.

_Eu não quero causar problemas, Luffy, então vou partir em breve._

Partir em breve. De alguma forma que não sabe explicar, isso também a incomoda e é justamente o fato de ser inteligente que a faz concluir uma coisa tão óbvia _(porque Nico Robin não demora para notar)_: ela está apaixonada por Portgas D. Ace.

A conclusão não a surpreende. Poucas coisas são capazes de surpreender Nico Robin, e Portgas D. Ace, definitivamente, não é uma delas. Nem nada que o envolva. Para ela, fazia sentido que o irmão de Luffy fosse uma pessoa sensata – provavelmente pelo contraste. E _contraste_ era uma boa palavra para definir o comandante da segunda divisão dos piratas de Shirorige – _contraste_ e _fogo_ .

E _transparência_ , também.

"Se não consegue dormir, não deveria fingir o contrário, Ace- _san_ ." Diz ela, sorrindo. Ele abre os olhos e coça a cabeça, com um sorriso calmo no rosto _(tão calmo quanto o dela, e escondendo tantas coisas quanto)_ .

"Você lê pensamentos ou algo assim?" Resmunga Ace, espreguiçando-se no sofá. Mas ele se diverte em vê-la e não esconde isso. _Transparência._

"Talvez você apenas finja muito mal." Robin diz, sem se alterar. Ele ri.

"Talvez sim." Ele concorda, ajeitando o chapéu sobre a cabeça e sorri. "Mas parece que não sou o único que não consegue dormir."

Não só transparência, como também ousadia. Isso é algo que Nico Robin gosta, porque é incomum. Pessoas não costumam ser ousadas desse modo, mas ele é. E talvez seja isso que o torne tão atraente. Robin sorri e cruza os braços. "É que eu perdi o sono."

"—e resolveu vir ver como eu estava, é?" Ele sorri, divertido. Gosta de provocar.

"Me soou melhor do que ficar olhando para o teto, Ace-_san._" Os olhos dela. Ele nota, mas é só por um instante. Não sabe dizer se foi impressão ou se realmente aconteceu.

Os olhos dela mudam de cor.

_Mudam de cor._

Passam do azul para o verde e voltam para o azul novamente. Ele acha isso um pouco estranho e associa ao fato de estarem na penumbra.

"Está incomodado com a minha presença?" Ela pergunta, sem alterar a expressão, sem deixar _de sorrir._ E Ace sorri também.

"Está incomodado com a minha presença?" Ela pergunta, sem alterar a expressão, sem deixar de _sorrir_ . E Ace sorri também.

"Nem tanto." Ele encara o teto, e, sem aviso, o sorriso some. É como uma chama que apaga. "Na verdade, me incomoda mais a idéia de ficar sem ela."

_Ousadia_ . Mas tem mais a ver com seriedade, nesse momento, e isso a intriga, porque ver Portgas D. Ace sério não é algo que ocorre com muita freqüência. Na verdade, não acontece nunca, e ela se incomoda. Ela não gosta de vê-lo diferente do normal. E, principalmente, não gosta de lembrar que ele irá embora amanhã. Mas, se ele é ruim em fingir, ela é excelente nisso.

"Mesmo?" E sorri, como quem não se importa _(mas gostaria que ele achasse que se importa, às vezes)_ . Como quem acha engraçado, ainda que não tenha nenhuma graça. "Vou fazer tanta falta assim para você, Ace- _san_ ?"

Ele a olha.

Ela não demonstra, mas não gosta do olhar dele. Se pergunta se ele consegue perceber isso, mas sabe que não. Ele não consegue perceber quando ela mente, e o incrível é que não se incomoda com isso. Ele gosta. Às vezes _não entender_ as coisas é melhor, é mais divertido, mais _fácil_ . E _não entender_ Nico Robin é bom.

"Sim."

Uma palavra, três letras jogadas no ar. Ele é sincero, talvez sincero demais. E a _ousadia_. Zoro não diria isso, pensa ela. _Ninguém_ mais diria isso. Mas ele diz. Diz como se fosse normal, como se fosse _a coisa mais simples do mundo_, como se não tivesse importância. Mas tem. Ela apenas não quer demonstrar.

Porque Nico Robin é um mistério.

Um enigma, feita de suspenses, coisas que _não devem_ ser compreendidas por ele ou por mais ninguém. Nico Robin é uma mulher feita de mistérios, talvez como um quebra-cabeças, ou um pedaço incompleto de uma história escrita numa língua há muito esquecida. Nico Robin é apenas Nico Robin e isso já basta.

"E o que vai fazer a respeito disso, Ace_-san_?" Ela provoca, porque essa é uma marca forte em Nico Robin e é algo que Ace gosta nela – talvez seja o que mais _goste_ nela.

E ele sorri. Sorri daquele jeito tão dele, aquele jeito de quem _sabe_ o que quer e de que fará _qualquer coisa_ por isso. É engraçado e ao mesmo tempo divertido, porque Nico Robin prevê.

"Quer mesmo saber?" E, em resposta, ela apenas sorri daquele jeito tão Nico Robin. _Como uma cobra,_ Zoro diria. E seria uma boa descrição. Mas Ace apenas observa o sorriso dela e o acha divertido e não incômodo, porque _Ace_ não gosta de fingir.

E é por isso, afinal. É por isso que ele levanta do estofado e caminha até ela, é por isso que ele a encara _(e os dois estão sorrindo, porque ambos sabem o que vai acontecer)_ , é _por isso_ que ele a beija. Porque ele pode não gostar de fingir, mas gosta da maneira como _ela_ finge. E isso basta.

Basta para os dois.

Basta para que Ace a puxe contra si com mais força, e deslize os lábios pela pele dela, e esqueça de qualquer outra coisa (porque _mistério_ tem um gosto _doce_ ). Basta para que ela não saiba mais fingir. Basta para que, de repente, quase sem com que notassem, as peças de roupa caiam aos poucos sobre o chão, de um jeito desordenado com o qual nenhum dos dois se importa.

Basta para tudo.

Para que, além das roupas, tirem também a sanidade, a joguem num canto qualquer, porque _o que os outros pensariam, Robin, se te vissem assim com o irmão do capitain-san? O que eles pensariam? A verdade, oras. Que você é uma víbora._ Faz sentido, afinal, mas não significa que tenha importância. É difícil pensar sobre isso quando Portgas D. Ace a prensa contra uma das paredes do observatório e beija _e morde e queima_ o seu pescoço. É realmente muito difícil.

E ele não diz que a ama, mas ela também não. Porque, de algum modo, não se amam mesmo. É apenas atração física, Nico Robin diz para si mesma. Não sabe o que Ace pensa a esse respeito, mas não acha que seja de fundamental importância. Se ele a ama ou não, nunca demonstrou. E se demonstrou, ela não fez questão de notar.

É fato que, quando ele _geme_ o nome dela, Robin sente algo diferente. _O timbre._

_Robin, Robin, Robin._

O som da voz dele ecoaria eternamente na mente dela. Eternamente com sabor de _fogo._ Eternamente com sabor de _lembranças._

* * *

**N/A:**

Um belo dia, não muito distante da data de hoje, eu escutei o desespero bater à minha porta: "Lyan, você vai fazer algo pra Nana?"

Eu, muito inocente e tolo, perguntei: "Por que, Chibi?"

"Você não sabe?" Ela me questionou, como se eu tivesse que saber _todas_ as coisas do mundo. "É aniversário dela na semana que vem."

_Na semana que vem._

Um arco-íris passou pelo meu rosto até chegar no branco. Vocês sabem qual é o desespero de ter que fazer algo foda em tão pouco tempo?

Eu tenho falado com essa cretina por PM pelo menos duas vezes por semana e ela me dá a notícia há **sete dias** de distância. E, como se isso não bastasse, o idiota aqui chegou para a Fernanda e perguntou:

"O que você quer de aniversário?"

Um erro. Um tremendo erro. Lógico que eu estava esperando que ela me pedisse algo fácil. Talvez uma ZR. Ou uma LN. Ou, sei lá, uma longfic de 500 capítulos. QUALQUER COISA. Mas, _lógico_ , não foi o que ocorreu

"Me faz uma AcexRobin 8D"

_AceRobin_ . Gente, essa garota sai pedindo ZR pro mundo inteiro e pra mim ela pede ACExROBIN. Deve ser algum tipo de prazer sádico, só pode. E, bem, ok, eu concordo que imaginar os dois se pegando é uma visão digna, mas COMO CHEGAR LÁ? Este era o desafio. Um desafio que, devo admitir, era difícil e um tremendo pau no cu (e não um agradável, posso lhes GARANTIR) até pra mim.

Eu senti vontade de esganá-la, mas não sem antes passar por cima da Anne. Afinal, ela era a verdadeira culpada desta história. Eu sei, devo estar me estendendo no N/A, mas COMPREENDAM O MEU DESESPERO: como fazer uma AceRobin em sete dias? Acho que eu podia fazer um livro sobre isso.

Mesmo assim, _eu fui um vencedor._ Estou aqui, não estou? A fic está pronta, bela e límpida. E, depois desse desabafo, eu quero expressar todo o meu ódio por você, Fernanda, e pela Chibi também. Espero que algum dia muito distante, seus dentes caiam enquanto vocês riem se lembrando desse meu fatídico episódio. Saibam que isso terá volta, pois o meu aniversário se aproxima lentamente.

Eu as odeio.

Mas, parabéns, Fernanda. Seja feliz com o seu presente.

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


End file.
